An UnLikely Alliance
by XxSwitchBladeStudiosxX
Summary: After a fight aboard a Galra ship, Lance and Lotor find themselves meeting in a pirate's cell. When Lotor's past comes back to bite him, will he simply use the Blue Paladin as a means to an end, or will their alliance blossom into something genuine? **This takes place before Lotor gets the boot from Zarkon and after Zarkon's coma. LxL, Mature themes, heavy flirtation. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or it's affiliates. None of the characters, settings or plot lines belong to me. Thanks.

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

Lance woke up not with a start but with a few, slow blinks and a lazy stretch. That was the last time he drank anything concocted by Coran. All the Blue Paladin had wanted was to have a drink for his 18th birthday (the designated drinking age for all academy students), but — Wait, Lance's birthday was two days ago. He wasn't waking up from an alien hangover.

The memory of a battle flashed vaguely in his mind's eye. A crash, a loud sound followed by a flash of light. The feeling of his back hitting a hard surface as he was flung from the rafters of a Galra ship, then … nothing.

Lance carefully took in his immediate surroundings. He was laying on a cott of some sort, barricaded by a wall and a glass door on either side. A prison, that much was clear. He tugged at his wrists, bound uncomfortably behind his back, and let out a loud groan.

Understanding dawned on the Blue Paladin and he threw back his head, exclaiming dramatically, "Not again!"

There was a brief silence, then a voice said, "I take it you come here often?"

A purple-tinged figure stepped into Lance's view, having been leaning against the opposite corner in utter stillness until that point. Lance jumped and gave a shrill yelp. It was none other than the prince of the Galra empire himself.

The prince crossed the threshold and stopped a few feet before Lance, a cool smirk stretched tensely across his mouth.

"Perhaps you can shed some light on what exactly is going on," he said.

" **Lotor?!** " Lance exclaimed, propelling backward off the cott and on the hard floor.

The prince straightened and looked away with the cool flip of his silvery hair.

"Unfortunately," he sighed. "It seems you and I were captured during the cacophony of battle."

Lance sat up a little and thought back to the previous fight, saying, "I remember an explosion, I think. Ugh, my head …"

Lance went to touch a hand to his head but only succeeded in yanking on a heavily bruised shoulder.

"Never mind that now!" Lotor snapped, pacing the room with a sense of urgency. "What is this place? Is it a rebel prison? A gladiator ring? A work camp?"

While the prince speculated, Lance got to his feet and took a cautious lap around the cell. It was oddly spacious for just two prisoners to occupy. The walls weren't your typical Galra purple and black. No, this place looked dirtier and much lower tech. The door hinges were rusted, the air damp and quite pungent now that Lance thought about it.

He wrinkled his nose.

"I don't know what this place is but it _reeks_ ," said Lance. "I've never been here before."

"You said 'not again' earlier."

"Look, I get kidnapped and tied up **a lot** these days. This is just a regular Tuesday for me."

Lotor did little to hide his scoff, and replied, "Figures."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I just — figured you'd spend most of your time in restraints, is all."

"You know what, in the interest of my sanity, I'm going to ignore that. Now, how do we get out of here?"

"If I knew that, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Well, aren't you the helpful one? Fine, I'll figure it out on my own.'

"Oh, I'm so sure."

Lance rolled his eyes. They went their separate ways, investigating every inch of their cell and what they could see of the outside. Lance was missing his helmet, so there was no way to contact the others. He seemed to be completely stranded, though he was sure his friends were already looking for him. The thought put his terrified mind at ease.

Due to the cramped space, the two fighters kept running into each other as they inspected the cell. Each time, they'd glare at one another, mutter some kind of formality, then continue on their way.

After finally giving up on the walls, floor and ceiling, Lance strolled to the door and craned his neck to try and see down the hall. As he did, Lotor paused and eyed him. He'd never interacted with the Blue Paladin this close up before.

In fact, he'd never really interacted with _any_ of the paladins. Only his generals had that pleasure. Lotor wasn't sure what he'd expected from meeting a paladin at last, but it wasn't what he was faced with.

The Blue Paladin was young and willowy, with dewy, brown skin and bright blue eyes. He was aloof and awkward at times, but looked rather graceful in sleep and concentration. Lotor found his gaze pulled to the long curve of the paladin's neck and the sharp edge of his jawline.

"H-hey, I think someone's coming!" The paladin cawed, jolting Lotor out of his daze.

The prince stood back, following the approaching form with his eyes only. It was an alien unlike any he'd seen before. It was as tall as it was wide and a sickly pale brown. It had such a severe underbite and heavy brow that Lotor wondered how it saw much if anything.

"Stand back," it barked in a gruff, gurgling rumble. They did.

The alien entered the cell and closed it behind him. The alien had to duck down and squeeze past the glass door to do so. The brute was large enough that he could probably spatter the prisoners with the swipe of his hand. He looked mean enough that neither of them thought to try an escape.

The alien grabbed Lance by the neck and drew him close.

"Wounds?" It growled.

"Huh?" Lance's voice was little more than a squeak.

"Got any wounds? Broken bones?"

"Well …"

"None," said Lotor on Lance's behalf. "He's perfectly healthy."

This seemed to satisfy the alien. He dropped Lance abruptly and went to Lotor, who moved away promptly.

"I'm just fine as well. Thank you."

The alien paused, then reach out and snatched a tuft of the prince's white hair in his bumpy fist.

"Don't tell me how to do my job," the alien gurgled.

"Apologies," ground out Lotor, biting back a wince.

"Hmphf!"

The alien let the prince go, then waddled out of the cell, leaving the prisoners to themselves once more.

"So, … it's a gladiator ring, then." Lance said. "Why else would they wanna check our health?"

Lotor shook his head, a sweat breaking out across his forehead. "There are many reasons they'd want us in perfect health, Paladin. None of them are any good."

"Then why did you say I'm fine?! My head is killing me!"

Lotor looked at him, then tossed out a devilish smirk, "Because you're not leaving me yet, Blue Paladin."

* * *

So, Idk why I felt compelled to write this. I might not continue but I've already got a few chapters lined up, so let's see where this goes. Teen for now but Mature later possibly? Stay Tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Voltron: Legendary Defender or any of the characters in this fic. Voltron: Legendary Defender is owned by Netflix and the show's creator. Not me. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 2: Blast from the Past

 _Previously: "So, … it's a gladiator ring then." Lance said. "Why else would they wanna check our health?"_

 _Lotor shook his head, a sweat breaking out across his forehead. "There are many reasons they'd want us in perfect health paladin. None of them are any good."_

 _"_ _Then why did you say I'm fine?! My head is killing me!"_

 _Lotor looked at him, then tossed out a devilish smirk, "Because you're not leaving me yet, Blue Paladin."_

"It's Lance," the Paladin snapped. "And I'm definitely not now, thanks to you."

"Believe me, _Lance,"_ Lotor drawled. "We have a better chance of escaping together than alone."

"I guess so," Lance said, noting the odd flip his stomach gave at the prince's use of his name. "But just know I trust you about as far as I can throw you."

"Good. That means you're smart. Now, put that instinct to good use and start looking for a way out."

"Hey, I'm not one of your soldiers or your servant, alright?" Lance exclaimed. "I don't take orders from you."

"Of course." Lotor mockingly bent over in a bow, his silky hair falling into his face. "Will you _please_ assist me in looking for a way out, oh Great Paladin?"

Lance rolled his eyes but found he had to bite back a small laugh, "Ha. Ha," he deadpanned. "Yeah, whatever ..."

After a few minutes of looking around though, they both seemed to realize it was pointless. They converged in the middle of the room, defeated.

"Sooo, it looks like the only way out of here —" Lance began.

"Is through that door," Lotor finished with a grim look.

Lotor sighed, then took a deep breath and lifted his head high. "We mustn't despair," he declared. "We'll simply have to over-power the guard."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, good idea," Lance pretended badly to agree. "Except _bad idea!_ Did you see that guy? He's like seven feet tall!"

Lotor looked down at him a moment, eyes narrowing. Then he perked an eyebrow and asked, "You really don't want to escape, do you?"

Lance blanched, stuttering, "W-what?"

Lotor took several steps forward, forcing Lance back. The paladin's back hit the opposing wall near his cott, where he found himself blocked. The prince stopped a foot or so away and leaned down. The prince was so close Lance could feel his breath on his neck.

Smiling, Lotor dropped his voice to a soothing but somehow intimidating murmur, "This whole time you've been fighting me on trying to escape. The only logical reason I can see is that you like being captured." Even with his own arms bound behind his back, Lotor was an imposing vision.

Lance felt his heart pound in his chest and his neck flush with anger, "I do not!" He argued.

"Or maybe," Lotor said even quieter and closer than before, "you just like being captured ... with me."

Lance smirked, "You'd like if that were the case, wouldn't you?"

Lotor blinked in surprise. Lance, who'd been shrinking away from the prince, stood straight. He lifted his chin and craned his neck, causing Lotor to involuntarily move back. Even so, they were so close, their lilps were practically touching.

"Maybe, I just have confidence that my friends can find me," said Lance in a quiet undertone. "Maybe I'm betting they'll be back any second to let us out of these cuffs. Maybe when we're on our way to the ring, we can fight our way out from there. Maybe I just know how to be patient, _Lotor_."

Lotor was shaken. His pulse had quickened and heat had risen into his own neck as Lance spoke and drew near. Normally, Lotor would have some kind of witty retort lined up to counter such an outburst. But he didn't.

Luckily, Lance didn't wait for a response. He shouldered past the slightly taller Galra and sat heavily on his cot.

"You may be right," Lotor said at long last, clearing his throat. "We're helpless with our arms restrained like this. I suppose, our best chance is to form a plan for when we have full use of our limbs."

"I've already got a plan."

"Oh really? And what might that be?"

Lance gave a cool flip to his short hair and said, "We take out the guards, make a run for it and hide out till my friends come to get me. Easy peasy." Lance would've made a finger gun motion if his arms had been free. Instead, he found himself jerking at his bonds wildly, forgetting they were there on occasion. It was frustrating as hell.

"I hate to say it," said Lotor. "But that's not much of a plan."

The half Galra, half Altean went to sit on his own cot, his mind working overtime to process a number of things. His mind kept getting drawn from battle to the fresh sent of berries he'd caught on Lance when they'd been so close.

Lance sighed and sat back against the wall, "Plans rarely go as planned, buddy. If there's anything I've learned, it's that plans always fall apart in the heat of the moment. You gotta keep it fast and loose — like me. Er, well, I mean, not that I'm loose or anything," he added with a grin.

Lotor gave a musical chuckle at that. He surveyed the paladin with renewed interest, and remarked, "You're funny."

Lance felt heat crawl up his neck to his ears at the compliment, "Thank you." Lance was a sucker for a good compliment. He wasn't so great at returning them. "You're — cool."

"Cool?"

"I mean, like, calm and collected. Even when that guard had you, you were so cool about it. I kind of panic before anything bad even happens."

"It's instinct," said Lotor simply. "It's what's kept you alive. You haven't been a paladin long, I see, but you've made it this far. That takes more than just strength, Blue Paladin."

There was a quiet moment during which they both snuck a shy glance at one another. Lotor's purple in yellow eyes were practically glowing in the dim cell light. His lips curved into a faint, not-condescending-for-once smile.

Lance felt a tiny smile pull at his lips too. His eyes flicked around and took in the prince's appearance for the first time. He'd never met Lotor in person. He'd seen pictures, heard stories and had space battles with him and his generals before. But they'd never actually interacted like this before.

Lance wasn't sure what he'd been expecting. The images he'd seen of Lotor weren't the beset, but he remembered thinking he was pretty cute for a Galra prince of darkness. Now, though, he felt his initial assessment didn't quite do Lotor justice.

The man was beautiful, which isn't normally a word Lance would use to describe a man he found attractive. Keith was nimble, brooding and mysterious, but not very physically imposing save for in battle. In battle he was just plain hot. Shiro was basically a sex god. Tall, big strong shoulders, and a handsome, masculine face. Even Hunk had his charms! He was big and tough as an ox, but much better-looking. Hunk was just a little too nice (and probably straight) for Lance's tastes.

Lotor was strikingly good-looking. A perfect balance of masculine and feminine. His confidence and intellect radiated off him just in the way he stood, moved and spoke. The fact that he was Lance's enemy was more attractive than it was a deterrent.

"You know," Lance started to say, but before he could finish his thought, a voice rang out from the hall.

"I see you've become accustomed toy our cell."

Both prisoners stood abruptly to face the new visitor. It was a Galra soldier, only he didn't wear the typical Galra armor. He wore smuggler's clothes and carried a heavy, metal prod at his side. He was tall, lanky and unusually thin for his kind, with an angular, menacing face.

"Good," he grinned. "Because a cell is all you'll ever know from here on out, Lotor."

Lotor raised his chin and narrowed his eyes.

"Throk."

* * *

So this is a silly little fic I had in my head and felt the need to write. I'm kinda tired of seeing all the weird Lotor is the aggressor and Lance is the helpless victim stories. I see Lance as actually digging Lotor's pompous attitude and actively flirting with him. I think they could be an interesting pairing, but Klance is for sure my favorite ship, so be prepared to possibly see that in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Voltron: Legendary Defender or it's characters and such. Thanks._

Chapter 3: A Bonding Moment

 _"Throk."_

Lance looked at Lotor sharply, but then wasn't the time for questions.

Throk entered the cell, holding the prod tensely at his side.

"Why if it isn't the former prince Lotor," he said with a grin. He'd been waiting for this a long time.

"Former?" Lotor echoed. "You seem to forget my title now as you did then. Shall I teach you another lesson in loyalty?"

There was a blinding flash of silver, and the prince went down. The metal prod made a hearty sound of impact as it struck Lotor across the temple. The prince fell to his knees, taken aback by the force of the blow. He had no way to defend himself.

" **Hey!** " Lance yelled, rushing forward. Throk pointed his prod at Lance threateningly, "I'll get to _you_ in a moment, Blue Paladin!" He spat.

Lance paused, unsure of what to do. His arms were still trapped behind his back, so there wasn't much he _could_ do. Plus, it's not like Lotor was his friend by any means, but he wasn't exactly an enemy at the moment either.

Throk approached the wounded Galra, a devilish smirk on his face, "When you framed me and had me exiled," said Throk. "I spent a lot of time thinking about how it all went wrong. I spent months going over every moment of loyalty I devoted to your father's empire - to your father's dream. And what happened when Zarkon fell to the Paladins of Voltron? His worthless welp of a son took over and ruined everything. Was it your intention to completely _desecrate_ your father's legacy? Or were you just so inept as a ruler that you were blind to your failings?!"

Throk raised his prod high, but it never came down. Lance caught the rod in his shoulder and rushed forward, knocking the larger Galra off his feet. Righting himself once more, Lance stood over Lotor's half-crouched frame and shouted, "You're really gonna beat up someone who can't even defend himself?! Seems like you're the inept one here!"

"Lance ... this is m-my fight." Lotor said weakly. A bruise was already welling on his forehead and he was having trouble focusing. Throk had hit him hard in a moment of passionate fury.

"Yes, it is," Throk agreed, approaching quickly. "But if the Blue Paladin insists ..."

Throk cocked his prod arm back but the blow never fell. Lance windmill kicked the baton out of the Galra's hand, where it struck the wall and clattered to the ground. Throk roared in anger and charged. Now that he was ware of Lance's ability to fight despite being restrained, Throk wasn't going to give him another chance to best him.

Throk dodged and blocked Lance's subsequent kicks before catching him around the throat. Lance choked and struggled to break free. He could feel his toes starting to leave the ground and pressure mount behind his eyes.

"Idiot boy," Throk growled. "Are you really so eager for punishment?"

"Let me go!" Lance ground out.

"As you wish."

Throk released his hold on Lance, then drew back his arm and backhanded the paladin across the mouth. Lance fell and with nothing to slow him, he landed hard on his shoulder. Throk picked up his prod once more and came back toward Lance. Having gained some of his bearings, Lotor rose onto one knee and barked out, "Leave him be! This is between us."

"Silence!" Throk bellowed, raising the weapon threateningly. Lotor glared but otherwise didn't react to the threat.

Throk returned his attention to Lance. He knelt down and held the prod under the paladin's chin, saying, "If you ever get between me and him again, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp. Understood?"

Lance looked at him, his lip beginning to swell as the taste of blood filled his mouth. Lance remained stubbornly silent. Satisfied, Throk stood, straightened out his uniform, and continued as if the violent interruption hadn't occurred at all.

"You're here because I want you here," said Throk to the prince smugly.

Lance hefted himself to a kneeling position and glanced over at Lotor. They met each other's eye briefly. Lotor had a pretty bad goose-egg at the crown of his head, and Lance had a fat bruise welling on his cheek. His bottom lip had a nick, which bled down to his chin. They both realized at once that they were inspecting one another's injuries and looked away.

Lotor gracefully stood.

"I searched all across the galaxy for you, Lotor," Throk continued, congratulating himself handsomely as he spoke. "I made powerful friends and bided my time until I could find the perfect moment to strike. Now, I have you and the Blue Paladin, too, no less. I hadn't expected to capture a Paladin of Voltron in the fray, but I'm sure the Galra empire would find use for you. I doubt they'd give as much for a paladin without his lion as they would for the prince. But, I _do_ know a few wealthy slave masters who would pay quite the pretty penny for you."

"You're a disgrace!" Lotor spat.

" _ **You**_ _are a traitor!_ You don't get to cast judgment on me."

"So, that's your plan, then?" Lance chimed in sarcastically. "Sell us to the highest bidder and hope they don't kill you or stab you in the back? Not a great plan," Lance shook his head with a wry smile as he carefully got to his feet. "Not a great plan."

"Your jokes won't save you. And neither will your friends." He turned to Lotor and added, "Or your generals. I suggest you both get used to a life in chains."

And with that, Throk turned heel and left.

The enormous guard alien from before came in after Throk and dumped two piles of clothes in the room. He went to each prisoner and unlocked the cuffs from their backs. Lance shook out his arms and immediately began to stretch. The alien then pointed to one pile and pointed to Lance with a grunt. He similarly pointed to Lotor for the other pile.

"Change," the alien grumbled, then shuffled out once more.

There were a few moments of silence, then —

"So, this is _your_ fault!"

Lotor sighed, "How astute."

"I'm not even supposed to be here!" Lance exclaimed, throwing his hands into his hair in frustration. "This is _your_ fight."

"And yet, here you are," said Lotor stiffly. He picked up the black suit and tried to find where he was supposed to slip into it. It was essentially a prisoner's jump suit. Nothing fancy. "Now, go on. Get dressed. We have to play along for now to survive."

"And leave my armor? No way."

"Do it, or they _will_ force you."

"Th-this is the original Blue Paladin armor!" Lance protested further, his hand reluctantly going to his left shoulder plate.

Lotor shrugged out of his own shoulder plates. With swift, graceful movements, Lotor unhooked and gently organized his Galra armor until all that was left was a black, skin-tight speed suit. "I understand the significance," said Lotor. "But I doubt Throk or the person he intents to sell you to will let it go to waste. It's value is not lost on him."

The thought was a small comfort to Lance. But he still wavered at his breastplate, "But …" Lance whined.

Lotor unzipped his speed suit and tugged it past his shoulders and around his waist. He turned around in a flash of white, his hair whipping around his neck and glared Lance down. "Strip," he commanded. "Now."

"Ok, ok!" Lance exclaimed, face burning bright red. "Just — turn around or something! You're making me nervous."

The garment was a pale blue with gold trimmings. It was pretty fancy for a prisoner. Lance supposed it was to highlight his status as the Blue Paladin. Either way, it wouldn't've been Lance's first pick. It was a long-sleeved tunic that buttoned in the front up to the collar, which was loose around his throat.

It was accompanied by white, straight-cut trousers made of a loose, expensive fabric. It was a huge departure from the fitted armor he usually wore. His Earth clothes tended to flatter his shape more, too.

"This thing is hideous," Lance grumbled.

"You're serious," Lotor deadpanned. Compared to his prison-issue suit, Lance's outfit was fit for, well, royalty. The only appealing aspect of the suit was it's stark-black fabric and the revealing, open collar. He was used to more coverage these days, seeing as he was constantly battling or attending to his father's legacy. And his own.

"Well, I mean the fit is snazzy and all," Lance was saying. "But, look at this collar! It's so ugly."

Lotor had to agree about the collar. "There's probably a clasp on the back."

Lance touched the back of his neck and felt a complicated metal clip there. He blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh."

"Let me."

Before Lance could properly protest, the prince swept behind him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Relax," Lotor mused. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Thank you," LOtor said quietly. "For standing up for me. I'm sorry he hurt you."

"Eh, that's not your fault."

"But you were right. This is my fight, not yours."

The moment the latch clicked, Lance spun on his heel and stared evenly into Lotor's eyes. The Blue Paladin's intensity caught Lotor off-guard.

"What's your game, Lotor?"

"W-what?"

"You're planning to back-stab me, aren't you?"

"Of course not!"

"You are! I knew it!" Lance exclaimed, but even as he did, he couldn't hide his playful smile. "You're trying to lure me into a false sense of security," Lance lifted a finger and tapped Lotor on the nose.

Lotor swatted Lance's hand away, a smirk tilting his lips, "I thought we already established your intuition won't let that happen," he replied.

"You're damn right it wont! I can't be so easily tricked."

Lotor let out an involuntary snort, " _Well_ ..."

"Listen," Lance dropped his voice to a murmur. "We're enemies, I get that. But I need to know I can trust you. You seemed to have my back back there. But can I count on you when the going really gets rough?"

Struck by a sudden impulse, Lotor reached out a slender hand a carefully wiped at the blood from Lance's cut. It smudged down his chin like paint.

"You can count on me," said Lotor.

"Good to know." Lance turned away, not sure how to feel about his sudden attraction to the prince.

Then, as if reading his mind, Lotor said, "I make you nervous?"

Lance couldn't help but grin. He tossed the prince a coy look.

"Shut up."

* * *

Yeah, so I wanted this to be raunchier buuut it felt a little too soon. They gotta warm up a bit more to each other before the fun begins. See y'all next chapter.


End file.
